Witer Wonderland: You need Friendship for the Love
by Tenchi Moete
Summary: Tai cheats on Sora. Who will she turn to? a song fic with more fic than song! a short Taiora, Mimato and Sorato.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Characters or The song: Winter Wonderland  
  
*In this story Matt, Tai, Mimi and Sora are 24*  
  
Sleigh bells ring,   
are you lis-t'nin?  
In the lane,  
snow is glis-t'nin',  
a beau-ti-ful sight,_  
we're hap-py to-night,_  
walk-in' in a win-ter won-der-land.  
  
::Tai and Sora are taking a sleigh ride at the park::  
  
"Oh Tai I'm so HappySigh I love you." says Sora to Tai,  
"Me too Sora." he replies,  
"Look at the Snow Tai! It looks like it's Glistening under the moon!" exclaims Sora. Tai Looks into her eyes and they kiss under the moon.  
Will Tai ever Propose to me? I love him more than anything!  
  
Gone a-way is the blue-bird,  
here to stay is a new bird.  
He's sing-ing a song,__  
as we go a-long,__  
walk-in' in a win-ter won-der-land.  
  
::Tai is at Sora's apartment after their midnight Stroll::  
  
"Sora I have tell you something, I think we should see other people." says Tai with no feeling in his voice,  
"Tai Why? I love you and I thought you did too?" Sora exclaims,  
"Well, I bumped into Mimi the other day, remember Mimi? Well we walk together and I went to her apartment and well you were working late that night we kind of. . . Slap"  
"How dare you! I wanted to marry you! Get out!" Sora screams as she shoves him out into the hallway,  
"Can we still be Fri.. Slam" Sora slams the door on Tai and cries herself to sleep.  
  
*The next day*  
  
::Sora is walking in the park::  
  
Hm that's strange, where's the little bluebird? Oh well. I guess it deserted me too like Tai she thought as Wham she walks right into a man with blue eyes and blond hair who looks strangely familiar,  
"Sora? Could it be?" he says,  
"Matt?" asks Sora,  
"Oh my god! We haven't seen each other in ages! Weren't you living with Mimi in America?"  
They hug shortly and Matt explains,  
"Mimi bumped into Tai a few days ago and I was doing a show in town for my band. We're touring in Japan. And she well used my apartment to. . ."  
"The same thing happened to me! Tai said 'I think we should see other people' and I kicked him out because he hooked up with Mimi when I was working late and. . ." Sora looks into Matt's Blue eye she says,  
"Can you sing for me?"  
"Okay, I guess so."  
  
"Sleigh bells. . . . . . . Winter Wonderland" he sings the entire winter wonderland song he looks down at Sora he puts her hair behind her ears and they kiss a long passionate kiss that Sora wanted to go on forever.  
  
In the mead-ow we con build a snow - man_____________  
then pre- tend that_ he is Par -son Brown.  
He'll say are you mar -ried?   
We'll say, "No man! But you can do the job when you're in town!"  
  
*The next day*  
  
We only met yesterday but feels like Sora and I were together forever. Like I always say, "You need friendship(Wink) for the love(Wink Wink) to happen." thought Matt as he walked hand in hand with Sora in the Park once more. Sora gets and idea,  
"Do you want to build a snowman?"  
"Why not!" Matt and Sora start rolling the snow and Matt says to Sora,  
"Oh no! I dropped my Mitt! Sora can you help me looks for it?" Matt and Sora drop on their hands and knees and they start looking for "his Mitt" when matt crawls over Sora and lifts her chin up and reaches into his pocket and takes out a ring and says,  
"Sora, will you marry me?"  
"Matt it's so soon," she says, "Yes I will! I may be making a big mistake but I never felt this way around Tai. Our love is special and we deserve each other!" she puts her arms around him and they kiss each other for what seems an eternity.  
  
La - ter on, we'll con - spire,  
as we dream by the fire,  
to face un a - fraid,______  
the plans that we made,. . .   
  
*3 years later*  
  
::Matt and Sora are celebrating their three year anniversary*  
  
Matt: I love you Sora  
Sora: Me too Matt. And now even more with the baby on the way.  
Matt: I never thought it would work out.  
Sora: I'm glad it did.  
  
Walk-in' in a Win-ter Won-der-land!______  
  
  
Did you like it?  
Mimi wasn't nice a bit  
No TK in this one.  
Tai was a huge bum  
  
hey that rhymed! 


End file.
